inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Oda Nobunaga
(Forward) |Element = Wood |Seiyuu = Isshin Chiba |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)}} Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Appearance Nobunaga has dark brown hair. He is also seen having sideburns and a goatee with crimson red eyes and a rather pale complexion. He wears black armor under a mainly purple with red and gold "jacket". Plot (Chrono Stone) He first appeared in Episode 12. He is shown to have great power since he stopped a charging stallion with his hand. Clark Wonderbot tried to fuse him with Shindou by the use of Mix Max, but since his aura is much larger than Shindou's, it failed. Nobunaga didn't notice what was happening questioned Wonderbot what kind of device he was using, he answered that it was a skyrocket firearm. Amused of his device, he invited Wonderbot for a demonstration of it on the next festival and went off. He appeared again in Episode 14, watching the Cherry Blossom Festival. When Tenma and the others were dancing, he remembered them and was amazed when he saw that they were playing soccer. Then, Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max him with Shindou another time, but failed again. After that, Beta arrived and captured Wonderbot. She said that Tenma and the others are villains and that they wanted to kill him with the Mixi Max Gun, Nobunaga becoming shocked about it. In Episode 15, he was seen talking to Shindou and the others after his guards arrested them. He was surprised when Shindou said that they came from the future. Later, during the same episode, he is seen smiling with a challenging face after Shindou told him that he wouldn't conquer all the Japan. At the end of the match, he's seen about to watch the match opposing Raimon to Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 16, he was seen watching match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 2.0. At last, Shindou was finally strong enough to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. Game Appearance Character Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone To recruit Nobunaga, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Photo': Novel (Taken at the 1st floor in the hospital) *'Topic': Best Part of the Festival (Hanafubuki Square) *'Item': Interesting Scroll (Found at the gates before Nobunaga's Castle) *'Encounter': Meet Nobunaga! (In the castle of Nobunaga's) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 153 *'Technique': 133 *'Block': 102 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 94 *'Lucky': 107 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'SH Fuurinkazan Destroyer' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'SK Dribble Plus 30' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' (Real Legends only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' Game Exclusive Team Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Real Legends' Trivia *He's one of the greatest warlords from the Sengoku era. See also *Oda Nobunaga Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin User